Get out
by 221impaladoctor
Summary: Someone's a fan of the doctor so they put their brain inside of Clara's to meet him. What will happen when the doctor finds out?


"Alice what the hell are you doing!" A man wearing a blue jumpsuit asks chasing the tall blonde down the corridor.

"I found her. The girl the doctor time travels with. I finally found her" she states happily stopping in her tracks.

"What will I say when I finally meet him!" She starts running towards the front of her ship again.

"Alice you can't do this. She's a human it's illegal."

"Jake stop with this I'll transfer my mind into hers. Talk to the doctor and leave he won't even notice."

" but Alice you could hurt her!" He states grabbing her arm to try to stop her once more.

"This has been my dream forever Jake you know that. Don't take this away." Her face turns from that of excitement to that of annoyance within seconds. Jake sighs in defeat.

"If you go more the 12 hours in her head she'll be dead" Jake shakes his head readying the machine.

"I know I won't be long." She stands on a platform. Being ready to teleport down.

"Oh I almost forgot you have to get her to stand between these beams. And call me so I can send your body up here." Alice sighs angrily.

"I know now teleport me down!"

Clara was walking down the empty corridor of her school when she heard a funny noise in the supply closet that she just walked by. Thinking it was some of the students ditching class she ran to the door and pulled it open. When she opened it she saw a tall blonde women with a grin on her face.

"Clara Oswald?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"No one" the women states backing up towards the back of the closet.

"You shouldn't be here I need to call security unless you give me a reason"

The blonde smiles and says one word.

"Doctor"

Clara's eyes go wide she takes a big step forward. And then her arms and legs get stuck and she sees this blue light surrounding her limbs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clara stutters out panic raising.

"Don't fight this Clara Oswald it'll hurt worse if you fight." The blonde states pressing a button that she pulled from her pocket. A golden hue flows from the blondes mouth and into Clara's making her scream in pain. Both bodies hit the floor. But Clara's eyes shoot open. She grabs a communicator from the pocket of the blonde girl and presses the speak button.

"Jake teleport now" she states giggling at her unknown voice.

"Ok Alice be fast now." The sound of rushing foot steps causes Alice to turn quickly as her body teleports away.

A man rushes forward.

"Clara are you ok I heard you scream" the man asks pushing the brown hair out of her face. From what she found out about Clara from her file is that this is her boyfriend Danny pink.

"I saw a bug" she spits out in disgust. "Huge bug the size of a rat." Danny sighs in relief.

"Thank god you're ok Clara!" He hugs her tightly. "Lunch is almost over you better get your class room before the children get there."

"Right umm where is that?" Danny laughs.

"If you wanted me to escort you there all you had to do was ask." He starts walking down the hall towards the class rooms.

"Any surprise adventures with the Doctor tonight?"

"Gods I hope so" Clara breathes out trying to catch up with Danny but trips on her own feet. "Ow bloody hell" Danny stops in his tracks.

"Clara are you ok" he helps her up and then puts his hand on her forehead.

"Clara you're hot!" He leans forward and kisses her forehead. Clara pulls away before she could protest. "You need to go home Clara you have a fever. You must be getting sick" he states.

"Danny I'm fine." She states walking forward down the hall once again only to trip on her feet once more.

"Bloody hell who would wear these stupid shoes all the time!" She exclaims tugging at the laces of her high heeled boots.

"Clara go home you need rest I'll get a sub for your class now just go home." Danny states calling a cab.

After Alice figured out how to get into the average human apartment. She could feel Clara's brain fighting back and the fighting in her head made her body weak. And she passed out on the couch. Almost 7 hours of sleep and the hour it took her to get into her apartment. Alice lost 8 hours of her precious doctor time. Alice decided that if the doctor wasn't coming to her she would have to bring him to her, herself. She found the doctors name in the primitive phone and dialed the number.

"Clara?" His Scottish accent ring out deep and it made Alice jump with excitement.

"Doctor I'm bored can we go on an adventure?" The doctor chuckles.

"We just went on an adventure Clara. You said you wanted time with PE."

"Come on Doctor" before Alice could even finish her sentence she could hear the tardis engine. Alice slid on some flats and ran towards the blue box. She pushed open the door excitedly and looked around the tardis with awe.

"You act as if you've never seen it before." The Doctor states. From the console. Alice runs forward and captures the doctor in a tight hug. His arms stretch awkwardly upwards. "Clara again with the hugs" he states. Her forehead rests on his chest. Alice finally lets go.

"So where too doctor?" She asks.

"Have you gotten shorter?"

"No I'm just not wearing any heels." She states.

"How about we go see Robin Hood? Or the orient express?" He asks raising his eyebrows as he looks in her eye.

" that would be amazing doctor. Anywhere with you is perfect to me."

The doctor sighs.

"I've dealt with this before." He states turning around to face the console.

"What would that be doctor?" She walks forwards and turns him towards her again.

"I'm being very" she cut him off by pressing her soft warm lips against his. His eyes shoot open as his hands find her shoulders and he try's to push her away. Alice pulls away.

"Finish what you were saying."

The doctors face turns more grumpy then usual.

"I said I'm being very calm. Because human brains are fragile. But who are you and why have you taken Clara's body."

"Doctor I'm fine really"

"Not wearing heels is one thing. Hugging me even though we saw each other 10 hours ago is another. But kissing me when Clara has PE is the last thing Clara Oswald would ever do. I'm not her boyfriend or the one she loves." Alice's mouth falls.

"Oh you clever boy"

"Don't you ever say that." He growls out.

"Doctor I just wanted to meet you" Alice states.

"Well you've met me now get out of Clara's body. What did you even use anyways?"

"psychograft" the doctors hearts pick up. He rushes forwards putting his hands on Clara's forehead to get to what Clara was thinking. All he can hear is crying and screams of pain.

"How long?"

"About 8 hours"

"Get out now or I'll make you get out!" The doctor shouts. Panic rising.

"I can't without my body"

"Where the hell is your body?" The doctor shouts

"On my ship."

"Put your fingers in here" he states pushing her towards the console. "Now think of your ship and only your ship."

He sees the unknown girl in Clara's body nod but suddenly she starts to fall. He catches her before she can hit the floor of the tardis.

"Doctor! It hurts make it" then she stands up again clutching her head.

"Hurry it up or I'll force you out of that body!" He growls. He sees his companion nod and the tardis move. Once the tardis lands he pushes her towards the exit.

"My name is Alice, doctor. You saved my life when I was a child. You're my hero I just wanted to meet you."

"So you decide to put my companion through unimaginable pain just to do that. You decide to get put on my bad list just to say hello. You obviously don't know me Alice and quite frankly I don't care until you get out of this body you are an enemy of mine." Alice sighs tears pouring out of his companions big brown eyes. She walks through the doors of the tardis and is met face to face with a man.

"Jake where is my body?" She asks as he watches he doctor step out of the tardis.

"Back there, I told you this wasn't a good idea." He states Alice just rolls her eyes. The doctor follows closely behind and Alice comes to a stop in front of her body.

"can I just"

"NO!" The doctor yells. Alice nods and opens her mouth slowly the golden hue leaves Clara's mouth and pours into the blondes. Clara regains consciousness for a second only to pass out from the pain before she could even say a word. The doctor catches her and picks her up like a bride.

"Doctor wait." The girl states writing a quick note and passing it to him. "If you want to know how your companion truly feels read this." She pushes the note into his pocket and backs away. "I'm sorry doctor."

"Hurting someone's friend is not a way to get a person you admire's attention." He states opening the tardis with a snap of his fingers and he walks in snapping his fingers again closing them behind him. He walks Clara over to a chair and lays her down gently. He then projects the happiest dream he could think of into her head as he flys the TARDIS into the time vortex.

After a few hours Clara was still unconscious and the doctor started to worry. He walked over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Clara wake up" he states shaking her slightly again. He sees her stir and then her eyes pop open and she gets up quickly. Only to clutch her head and almost fall. The doctor catches her again.

"Clara easy now. Your brain was getting squished. Get used to your body again." He couldn't help but smile seeing her back to normal made him so happy. He went to lift her back into the chair.

"No you're warm. Chair is cold and lonely." His hearts sink and then he lifts her only this time he sits in the chair with her on top. His hearts beat faster and he has this urge to push her away but he allows it because of the pain she went through. He feels her snuggle into his chest and sigh in content.

"I'm going to check and see if your brain is ok." He states putting his two fingers on either side of her head. He can see nothing is wrong but he can also see that her brain rushed with a bunch of memories with him. And one word circulated around those memories. Love.

"Good night doctor I love you." She whispers. Then she leans up and kisses his cheek lovingly. Once he knows she's asleep he whispers.

"I love you too" and kisses her forehead.


End file.
